Purgatory Awaits
by darkestboy
Summary: As Mitchell, George and Nina come up with a plan to rescue Annie, the latter finds herself dealing with some problems of her own on the other side. Set during All God's Children.


**Name:** Purgatory Awaits

**Characters:** John Mitchell, George Sands, Annie Sawyer, Nina Pickering, Lucy Jaggat, Patrick Kemp, Lia Sharma and Men With Sticks And Rope

**Synopsis:** As Mitchell, George and Nina come up with a plan to rescue Annie, the latter finds herself dealing with some problems of her own on the other side. Set during _All God's Children_.

"You stupid bitch, what did you think you were going to achieve?"

Patrick Kemp had been yelling at Lucy Jaggat ever since he had been reunited with her on the other side. Time might have passed differently on the plane of the ghosts but his anger towards the woman he had trusted certainly hadn't mellowed.

"What was I trying to achieve was an end to all this madness we created," Lucy snapped back, before delivering a powerful slap across Kemp's face, stunning the man. "And that's for killing me. You're no better than they were."

"They?" Kemp snorted in anger as he realised who exactly Lucy had been referring to. "They were monsters. All of our work you undermined out of misguided sympathy for the Types. They certainly saw you coming a mile off, didn't they, professor?"

"I should've seen you coming a mile off, never mind them," Lucy folded her arms and looked at the window. Both her and Kemp had been left in the same room for a while now on the belief that someone would come for both of them. "Whoever the fuck comes in that door next, I am not going anywhere with you."

"I don't think we get a say in the matter, my dear," Kemp snarled at her but underneath it all, Lucy could see that he was afraid. Being dead in a place like this was one thing but Kemp was still technically alive, so for him, it could only be a lot worse. "I only hope I get to see that stupid girl, Annie suffer for what she did to me."

"Well, you've proved one thing, I'll give you that," Lucy said dryly as a figure came into the room with a call sheet and named her to come with him. "Even in death, people like you don't learn a bloody thing. I hope you burn in whatever hell there is."

"If I do," Kemp smiled as he turned to walk away with the figure who came with. "I imagine our paths will cross again, Professor."

Lucy said nothing but just watched as Kemp went with the figure. It would be another hour before another figure would come for her. Lucy didn't fight it, she knew there was no point but the idea of an afterlife with Kemp filled her with horror. As she walked down a hallway, she could see a woman walking into another room. Although she had never met this woman, Mitchell had shown her a photo of her and Lucy knew instantly who she was.

"I'm sorry," Lucy managed to shout before Annie was no longer in her sight and as Lucy entered into another door, she too was no longer in anyone's sight. She didn't know where she was if she was being honest but all of a sudden, she didn't feel afraid.

"We have to get her back," Mitchell said, his voice low but tinged with a dark menace. Both George and Nina were looking at him and Mitchell cut them off before either of them could voice their opinion. "I don't know how but Christ, she'd do if it were one of us."

"And I don't doubt that she will," Nina stepped in, her hand actually touching Mitchell's arm. In another world, Nina reckoned her and Mitchell would've been the best of friends but in this one, she was too wary of him, though his motives for Annie she didn't doubt. "But unless there's another door or something, we don't have that many options."

"What about a wizard?" George interrupted but the moment he uttered the suggestion was the same one where he realised the absurdity. "Forget that."

"A wizard?" Nina rolled her eyes. "I know I'm living in a world where vampires, werewolves and ghosts exist but really?"

"I know, stupid suggestion," George said, rubbing his eyes. They had been up hours since Annie had communicated with them on their television and all of them were exhausted. "Maybe we should sleep on it."

"You two should," Mitchell replied a little sharply, before softening a little. "I'm gonna watch the television. Maybe if we're lucky Annie might communicate something else."

"Are you even sure that'll happen?" Nina asked.

"More likely that a wizard," Mitchell replied before glancing at his best friend. "Sorry George. It wasn't your best idea."

"I know," George said softly as he was tempted to go to his friend and comfort him. "We can both stay up just a bit longer. I'll put the kettle on."

"Okay," Mitchell agreed. He knew he was best off not trying to deter George but he noticed Nina looking at him and he didn't know what she was thinking. Before he could say anything, she interjected.

"I might do some research online," Nina smiled a little brightly. Mitchell could see that she was trying put on a mask. A part of that annoyed him but he decided not to confront Nina on it. The last thing any of them needed was them tearing lumps out of each other.

"Good idea," Mitchell nodded as Nina went back upstairs to retrieve her laptop while he stared at the television intensely, not even noticing the cup of tea that George had left for him. Mitchell murmured to himself as he clapped both hands onto the television.

"Come on, Annie. Anything please."

Annie had been waiting for what felt like an eternity. She had noticed that a woman had apologised to her but Annie was too busy buried in her own thoughts, not really paying attention to her. A figure loomed past the door but instead of coming in, it simply went along the other way. Feeling impatient, Annie opened the door and shouted down the hall.

"How long do I have to wait here?" Annie's voice reeked of despair as she ran after a figure and grabbed them by their shoulder. "I just want my friends. Mitchell. George. Nina. Please. I didn't ask for any of this. This isn't my time. For God's sake, just answer me!"

The figure turned around and when Annie saw his face, she jolted back. The figure's face was decayed and his eyes looked hollowed but he stared at Annie, before smiling sinisterly and whispering something in her ear, which frightened her to the very core.

"We're not done with you, little girl," the figure whispered as he brushed a tiny bit of Annie's hair from her ear. "When we are, you're going to wish you were waiting in purgatory."

Then the figure laughed and walked away, leaving Annie shook to the core as she fell to the floor and started crying. From another door in a far off corner, another woman could hear Annie's sobs and the only thing that prevented her from comforting Annie had been the mention of one particular name and it was the name of someone she very much intended to make suffer and with Annie here, Lia Sharma knew she had the means of getting her own back on the man known as John Mitchell.

- The End -


End file.
